Electronic article surveillance (or EAS) is a technological method for managing and protecting assets such as by preventing shoplifting from retail stores, warehouses, etc. or pilferage of books from libraries. Special tags or articles are fixed to merchandise or books. These tags are removed or deactivated by a clerk or librarian when the item is properly bought or checked out. At the exits of the store or library, a detection system sounds an alarm or otherwise alerts the staff when it senses active tags.
Conventional deactivators use a capacitive discharge system requiring a large high-voltage capacitor and a large coil antenna, which translates into a large, bulky and heavy deactivator. The weight, cost and volume of such a deactivation solution limits the portability and usability the device. Further, the large energy requirement of the device eliminates the possibility of powering the unit with a battery or other small power source. As such, conventional deactivators that are battery operated require large heavy batteries, thereby further increasing the size and weight of the device.
Another type of conventional deactivator uses a magnetic field produced by a pair of permanent magnets that are spun around by an electric motor (such as a DC motor) to deactivate the EAS tag or article. Since the DC motor itself is powered using a magnetic field, this arrangement requires the use of two separate and independent magnetic fields that must be maintained. This increases the complexity and the number of parts of the system as well as the size and power requirements.
Thus, a need has arisen to overcome the problems with the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient, lightweight and user-friendly deactivator for EAS tags or articles.